house_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison
General Information Madison is hosting this party and knows most of the people via school. Your first quest is to introduce yourself to her. She is Ashley's sister and always trying to pull a prank on her. According to her sister, she wants to be cool and hipster-like therefore is interested in something called "Sky Animals", a kind of astrology developed by native Americans. Having moved from Nevada, she searched for freedom, but now feels overwhelmed with the entire situation. Right from the beginning, you get to know that she lost her phone in the mastery bathroom opening up some interesting opportunities to go for. The mastery bedroom is her own room wherefore highly personal items like her diary are stored there. Walkthrough (v.0.13.3) The reward for this walkthrough is to get a repeatable blowjob from Madison and have sex with her once. At v.0.12 she was wearing your sculpture on her hat while fucking her whereas the sculpture just disappears completely in v.0.12.2. As part of this one, you will get to see Ashley naked and Derek lifts his shirt. Preparation - Get Madisons phone from the master bathroom next to the sink. - Get the laxatives in the closet in the master bedroom (in the shelf next to the door). - Get the paper next to the laptop in the study room. - Get the pencil from the desk in the skybed room. - Get the towel from the downstairs bathroom. - Get the soda from the fridge. - Get the mysterious key on top of the fireplace. - Get the foam finger from behind the left speaker. Fully Walkthrough (Blowjob and Fucking) Skip to the next section if you want the fastest way into Madison's pants. ''Opportunities: "Crack the Code" & "Invasion of Privacy" - Talk to Madison and say that she is doing fine, say that brownie points are the way bakers keep score and say goodbye. - Talk to Ashley, say that she is way hotter than Madison, talk about the resemblance between them and hand over the phone. - Ask what if it was Madisons phone, that you are intrigued and that she can count you in. - Go into the master bedroom, next to the window there is a desk with a mirror. - Click on "use with" to use the gastronomy book, paper and pencil to get the safe combination. - Open the safe in the master bedroom closet and retrieve the diary. - Hand over the diary to Ashley. - Find a private place, open your inventory by pressing "I", click on Madison's phone and select "Calendar". ''Opportunities: "Return Madison's Phone", "Humiliate Ashley" & "Ashley's Wet" - Hand over her phone to Madison, ask for a reward and accept to humiliate Ashley. - Ask Ashley why she looks distracted, how you can help her and hand over the towel. - Offer to wash her clothes and follow her into the skybed room. - Shut the door, offer her to wash her clothes again and ask whether she is alright. - Put her clothes into the washer. - Go somewhere private, open your inventory by pressing "I" and use the laxatives with the soda. - Hand over the tampered soda to Ashley and lock all the bathrooms. Fast Walkthrough (Only Fucking) starts here - Run upstairs and inspect the painting in the painting room. - Talk to Madison and say that she is doing fine, say that brownie points are the way bakers keep score and say goodbye. - Talk to every person at the party and wait until Madison approaches you. - Tell her that you have many questions, ask who taught her and what her sky animal is. ''Opportunities: "The Muse" & "Artsy Fartsy". - Wait until Madison laughed at Ashley and ask her about the art studio. - Tell her she is individualistic, volunteer as a tribute and state that you are on it. ''**At this point you can ask Madison for a blowjob (repeatable until you can fuck her)** - Approach Madison again and ask what kind of art she wants to see. - Retrieve Ashley's clothes from the washer and put them into the dryer. - Run into the garage and inspect the penguin. - Retrieve the clothes from the dryer and hand them over to Ashley and wait until she is clothed again. - Ask her about the penguin and what else Mr. Dick was offering. - Take the whale poster and the pink dildo (under the pillow of the skybed) out of the skybed room. - Ask AMY about art. - Go into the garage, use the penguin with the dildo, the whale poster and the foam finger. - Take the pinguin, go into the master bedroom, click on the dresser below the TV and use with the penguin. **As of this point, the option to receive a blowjob from Madison expired somehow** - Tell Madison that you are ready to show your creation and wait in the master bedroom. - If Madison won't approach you, get closer to the penguin or go some steps back. - A longer conversation follows. - Approach Patrick and click through the conversation. - Approach him again and escort him to Stephanie. ''Opportunities: "High & Dry" & "Like a French Girl" - Go back upstairs and talk to Derek. - Ask Frank whether he can fight Derek and ask for the cat. - Ask Stephanie about Derek and the cat picture. - Click on the cat picture on the dresser at the wall next to the slider door and select "move aside". - Open your inventory by pressing "I", select the recorder and play it. - Select it a second time and now press on "loop". - Click on the window in the painting room and use it with the recorder. - Wait for Derek to climb up and appear on the other side of the window. - Then, click on the window to select the option "lock"; wait until Madison approaches you. - Ask about what animal, tell her that you are ready and don't dare her to look at you. - Get completely naked by pressing "Y". - Select the following poses: lay down, then kneel. - Ask why you have to be naked for this and which gallery wants such a painting. - Start jerking off by pressing "1", but make sure to stop to not cum; finish when the painting of a penguin appears on the canvas. - Put back on your boxers and walk closer to the painting so that Madison approaches you. - Wait a few moments before you leave the painting room and then approach Madison in the master bedroom. ''**Info: If you tell her not to fuck with her to intensify your friendship with Derek, he won't fight off Frank to give you access to the alcohol, he just prevents you from getting knocked out** ''Opportunity: "Magnum Opus"'' - Go into the master bedroom and get close to Madison to make her approach you. - Accept to take a look at her art. - Remove your clothes, click on her and the option "fuck" is available. Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough